


Чертова бюрократия

by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Tosca - Puccini/Illica/Giacosa
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Чертова бюрократия

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и натянул самую не мерзкую улыбку из своего арсенала:  
— Так, вы говорите, что сидите в этой очереди уже три года?  
— Три года, пять месяцев и девять дней, юноша.  
Собеседник наклонился еще ниже, чтобы Кроули смог лучше рассмотреть нож с изящной рукояткой, торчащий в его спине.  
— Барон, вас же так зовут, да? А почему бы вам просто не попросить его вытащить?  
Барон скривился так, словно Кроули произнес несусветную глупость. Было обидно: в конце концов, Кроули впервые расщедрился на совет кому-то.  
— Потому что чертовы бюрократы не дают мне на это разрешение. Мол, если умер с орудием убийства, так и ходи теперь в Преисподней.  
— Осторожно, тут черти повсюду, — шепнул ему Кроули и чуть высунул язык, так, подразнить. Или припугнуть, кто знает. В любом случае, надо же как-то развлекаться в этой бесконечной очереди. На ковчег Ноя и то быстрее собирались.  
— А до этого я сидел пять лет в очереди в Бюро по неправомерному использованию столовых предметов. И там мне не помогли, представляете? — продолжал гундосить Барон.  
Кроули присвистнул и взглянул на часы. Да-да, в Аду они даже работали, иначе бы кто знал, во сколько и когда точно грянет Армагеддон. Вообще-то, он обещал Азирафаэлю ужин в Ритце и уже опаздывал на него. С сомнением покосившись на стопку бумаг в своих руках, он все же испепелил ее.  
Официальная смена имени подождет, а вот Ангел нет.


End file.
